IN THE DEPTHS OF THE MIND Complete
by Rhanar Narra-Jar
Summary: The full story of Naru and Kitsune's relationship developments: From childhood friends to Yuri lovers: Love is one of the things Mankind cannot control, so do not blame me: Blame Mankind.


**IN THE DEPTHS OF THE MIND**

**(WARNING):**

**This LOVE HINA FanFiction contains Nudity, Hentai and Yuri; be sure you are not offended by this by any means before you start reading.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Confusing friendships**

**Passion…one of the emotions that is hardest to hide, yet always it shows just when it is not needed…**

**Such was the thought of Naru Narusegawa; she was sitting straight up in her bed, wondering how that insane night had just passed…**

**But was it really that insane? She did not what to remember, but her head kept pounding against her skull; she had to think if it, there was no other way.**

"**Even if I go insane" she said smiling "at least those perverted boys have something to think about.**

**She turned her head to the two guards standing in front of her door; their shinning, black full-plate armour shun in the dim light of the morning sun.**

"**You may go now; I need to think things over" she had no desire letting the guards watch her dress up.**

**As the guards went out the door, she could not help but to wonder that maybe Rhanar in reality posted them around the house to spy on the girls; he had been in a strange mood since he returned from his Home world.**

**But now she had to face it, here, in the golden morning sun as the only light source.**

**She gasped when she heard snoring besides her; Kitsune seemed to be sleeping still.**

**She smiled and stroke Kitsune's arm gently; since last night, all had become clear to her.**

**It all started when Kitsune, drunk as usually, went into Naru's room, only to find her trying on an all too small bra. She had walked out again, with a saying anything. Naru wondered why she was so silent; she usually made more stupid suggestions then Rhanar could handle; she had more then once caught a sight of Rhanar with the WraithBlade in his hand, chasing a laughing Kitsune around the house, a porn magazine in her hand.**

**She sighed; she would better find a better bra before she went to the pool.**

**But she had not made it that far; few seconds later, Kitsune had barged in, wearing something that nearly made Naru faint. She knew that outfit all too well from a magazine she had found in Keitaro's room.**

**Kitsune was clad in thigh-high boots, elbow-long gloves, and small G-string and a corset, and it all seemed to be made of latex.**

**With a grim smile on her face, Kitsune had kept smacking the whip in her hand against her glove.**

"**You've been such a naughty girl, Naru" she said, "tossing all these pretty boys around aren't nice! We mustn't let this continue; you need to be punished!"**

**Naru had no interest in repeating what had happened next in her mind, so she went on to when she realised how Kitsune felt.**

**After what seemed like several hours, Naru found herself lying naked on the floor, and Kitsune crying in a corner near her.**

**She had run over to Kitsune, only to discover that she seemed to have been crying for a long time.**

"**I'm so sorry, Naru!" Kitsune cried "It is just that no one seems to have intrest in me! I do not even have a boyfriend anymore!"**

**Then Kitsune had told Naru something that had shocked her so much that she nearly fainted again; several years ago, before Kitsune got to Hinata Sou, her farther had sold her as a slave to an unknown gangster boss to cover a gambling debt. The first thing the gangster's henchmen did was to teach the new slut some 'manners'; they had raped an 8 years old girl!**

**Since then, Kitsune got older, and slowly she found that some men in reality are nothing but bastards; the only man she would know of was Keitaro, but he was Naru's boyfriend.**

**At that point, Naru had felt a certain passion rushing through her; Kitsune was here, broken and crying, and she was the only one that Naru really trusted.**

"**Kitsune…" She started; a sense of passion for the other girl's body had overwhelmed her; she needed to comfort her, to help her.**

**And before Kitsune's wet eyes, Naru had sit down besides Kitsune, whispering in her ears:**

"**Me and Keitaro may have been boy and girlfriend, Kitsune, but I…I…"**

**Words failed her; she was crying on Kitsune's shoulders, and soon they were both crying silently.**

**After about an hour, both girls had regained their senses. Naru had suggested the moved to the bed, and helped Kitsune get out of her Bondage Outfit.**

**They had spent the rest of the evening by cuddling, hugging and softly kissing each other, but later the passion, love and pity overwhelmed them.**

**It had turned into pure sex, but neither of the girls gave a damn about it; all they wanted was to feel the warm rush through their blood, and the gentle touch of one another.**

**At two o' clock that night, they had lost much of their energy, but they kept cuddling and kissing.**

**Naru heard Kitsune whispering: "Naru; whatever is to happen between Keitaro and you, know that I will always be there for you and love you".**

**Naru awoke; she must have fallen asleep again while thinking; besides her, Kitsune was yawning and stretching, when she suddenly spotted Naru was awake, too.**

**When she found out she and Naru were both naked, her faced began to blush. "Naru, I really didn't want to hurt you, it was jus that…" before she could say anymore, Naru had given her a soft kiss on the mouth.**

"**Kitsune," Naru smiled "You are not only a good friend, you also really care for me, so what you did tonight will not change it".**

**Kitsune had looked at Naru for a moment, looking extremely confused, but then she had just smiled and said:**

"**Well, at least I got your virginity". She did not make it to say anymore, before a pillow came flying into her head. Seconds later, pillows were flying across the room, both girls laughing.**

**However, their laughing had attracted Rhanar, who had knocked the door open, his hand already resting on the hilt of the WraithBlade.**

"**What is the problem, my ladies?" He asked. **

**The second he realised he was standing alone in a room with two naked, pillow fighting girls, he released his grip on his sword, bowing again, apologizing; "Sorry to disturb you; I will go tell the others to leave you alone for a while"**

**He had left the room, leaving Kitsune and Naru naked and covered in feathers.**

"**Well," Kitsune said; "at least we are alone again".**

"**Yeah," Naru agreed; "it is creepy that he never gets perverted thoughts saying us naked…"**

"**Ah, Naru, it is clear as ink; you have too small boobies!" Kitsune had joked.**

**More laughing and pillow fighting echoed in the room, while outside, two well-armed guards had to keep a rather angry Sith away.**

"**What's going on in there!" Sith hissed, "Why are they crying like little children!"**

"**Sorry, demon" one of the guards said; her voice sounded bored and threatening "You are not allowed here!"**

**Mumbling curses at the guards, Sith turn on his back, walking angrily down the corridor.**

**Meanwhile in the room, Naru and Kitsune were lying in a warm embrace, softly kissing each other.**

"**Naru…" Kitsune said.**

"**Yes?" Naru replied.**

"**I really DO love you" Kitsune said in a whispering voice.**

"**I love you, too, Kitsune" Naru said, giving a faint smile.**

**After a while, darkness fell over the girls' eyes; sleep claimed them, and hurled them into the peaceful darkness…**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Blades was Crossed, Lives were Connected**

**Walking downstairs to the dinning room, Rhanar wondered what the two girls had been doing in that room.**

**He went into the kitchen to see Shinobu standing by the cooking range, preparing the breakfast.**

"**Oh, hi Rhanar; can you pass me the milk from the fridge?"**

"**Of course" Rhanar said, opening the fridge door reaching for the milk.**

"**I still cannot believe how advanced even you humans' homes are" Rhanar smiled; "If we had that technology back in my world, wiping out the rival noble houses would be child's play!"**

"**Rhanar" Shinobu asked silently; "Sometimes, is it not horrible to go to war and all that? I mean, everything must have a purpose and every life must count, right?"**

**Rhanar's face darkened, handing the milk to Shinobu, he looked into her eyes and spoke somehow angered:**

"**Yes, Shinobu; every single life has a purpose, but my mother's empire needs to be upheld; most of the other clans do nothing but fight and killing each other for the merest excuse. We have to unite all the clans under our banner if we are to succeed in bringing peace to our race."**

**Shinobu seemed frightened, but replied calmly: "I see, Rhanar, but sometimes I think all that violence and bloodshed could be avoided"…**

**Rhanar smiled to her, rustling her head gently "I know Shinobu, but some people use nothing but violence to solve their every problem."**

**They continued their work in the kitchen for a while, no one of them saying a word; it was still quiet early, so none of the other girls were awake yet.**

**After a while, Rhanar considered if he could tell Shinobu of what he had encountered in Naru's room.**

**Finally, he found that the girl would properly not understand at all.**

"**Shinobu…" Rhanar started.**

"**Yes?" She replied.**

"**Can I tell you what I consider a 'dark secret'?"**

"**Sure, I can keep a secret" she smiled.**

"**Well: You know that I always train rather early in the morning, right? Even earlier then Motoko?"**

**Shinobu nodded.**

"**Well today I went by the door to Naru's room, when I heard laughing and screaming from in there. I barged in, only to find them nude and fighting with Naru's pillows. I might not know a great deal about women, but as I see it, it seemed liked they had been in there for a while".**

**After Rhanar finished speaking, Shinobu seemed to blush quiet a lot.**

"**Shinobu, are you alright?" Rhanar asked nervously; he knew that the girl was amongst some of the most sensitive that he had ever known, but there were limits.**

**To his complete surprise, Shinobu looked at him, giggling.**

"**Hih hih, seems like Naru and Kitsune was having a bit of fun I can think."**

**Rhanar had never in his immortal life thought that Shinobu could take such a serious affair as child's play.**

"**If I were but a fool" Rhanar said, his brain working to solve this mystery "Then I would think that Kitsune had a crush on Naru, but that would be impossible; they are both women, after all."**

"**It is not impossible at all, Rhanar!" Shinobu said, sounding somehow angry although she was blushing; "True love comes in many forms, some more strange then others!"**

**Rhanar suddenly felt quiet unsure of this new knowledge, and considered asking Motoko; so far, Rhanar had turned to Motoko each time he needed advice or council.**

"**Shinobu, do you mind if I go wake up Motoko? I need to talk to her."**

"**No, not at all" Shinobu said; "just tell her that breakfeast is ready in ten minutes."**

**Rhanar went upstairs for Motoko's room; he carefully sneaked past the door to Su's room; who could know what tricks that brat could have in store for a passer-by?**

**He reached the door and knocked it; no answer. Deciding that no harm could be done, he went in.**

**The only light in the room was the morning sun; it enlightened the entire room, making it seem golden and rich.**

**A low snoring was heard from the futon in the other end of the room; Motoko seemed to be sleeping still.**

**Rhanar approached the blanket from which the sound came, but did not even make it that far; few seconds later he had to draw his sword and parry an attack from an enraged Motoko.**

"**URISHIMA, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE…!" Motoko roared, but was cut of her sentence by the appearance of Rhanar.**

"**Before you cut me down, can I at least say that for one time's sake, I did not expect an attack?" Rhanar smiled.**

**Realising it was only Rhanar, Motoko sheathed her katana, throwing her blanket across her.**

"**What are you doing in my room so early in the morning, Rhanar!" Motoko asked angrily.**

"**Wisdom" Rhanar said simply "I need your knowledge on a quiet strange discovery I just made."**

**Motoko looked interested now; "Hold on, let me at least grab my clothes."**

**Rhanar sat down in the corner, his eyes closed and waiting for Motoko to get dressed.**

**When she was done, she sat by besides Rhanar and asked him what he had discovered.**

**Rhanar told her everything; his discovery of Kitsune naked in Naru's room and of Shinobu's reaction.**

**Motoko seemed to wonder for a moment, then told Rhanar that she had, sinfully as it was, read Kitsune's journals and diary as revenge for a time Kitsune had stolen her sword because she 'needed a new letter-opener!' **

**She found out that Kitsune had written in her diary since she was came to the Sou; thanks to her keen mind, Motoko had been able to put the pieces together, resulting in a complete shock; she had sworn to herself to go easy on Kitsune in the future, knowing how horrible she must feel.**

**She were soon to discover that it was a stupid idea to have told Rhanar; his reaction of Kitsune's childhood were all but easy.**

"**WHAT DID THOSE BASTARDS DO!" Rhanar roared, clearly showing signs of transforming into his draconic form in pure rage.**

"**E-easy there, Rhanar; calm down; I don't think you got the point…"**

"**OH, I DID NOT GET THE POINT, EH! WELL LET ME TELL YOU; **

**YOU COMPLAIN AND THREATEN TO END KEITARO'S LIFE EACH TIME HE CATCHES YOU IN A STUPID SITUATION! THESE 'MEN' ACTUALLY RAPED AN EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL, AND YOU COMPLAIN THAT KEITARO SOMETIMES IS UNLUCKY ENOUGH TO BE AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME!**

'**VERY' HONOURBLE, MOTOKO; KEEP THAT UP AND YOU MIGHT END UP KILLING HIM FOR GOOD NEXT TIME!"**

**As Rhanar calmed down, he began to notice that Motoko had crawled away from him in pure horror; she was sitting on her futon, crying.**

**Realising what he had done, he sat down and comforted Motoko, which showed to be rather difficult; she seemed to be so terrified that he could barely touch her.**

"**Motoko, I am truly sorry; when these things happens, my draconic heritage takes over; I grow violent and evil, not knowing what I say or what I do. **

**I cannot but apologize for my outburst and ask for forgiveness."**

**He kneeled before Motoko and prayed that she would accept his apology; deep inside his soul, he cursed the draconic blood in his veins; he needed to talk to Draggor about it.**

**Wiping her eyes for tears, Motoko stood up and addressed Rhanar:**

"**Rhanar Narra-Jar: Although you greatly insulted me, I am willing to accept your apology in return for your promise to try and control yourself in the future.**

**Rhanar stood up and bowed lightly for Motoko, swearing that he would yet learn to control his anger.**

"**Please tell me" Rhanar said. Deciding to change to a less embarrassing subject; "Do you think that it would be possible that those two had a relation beyond ordinary friendship?"**

"**If what you tell me is right, Rhanar, then Kitsune's and Naru's relationship is far more complex then I thought."**

"**Hmm, you females sure are an interesting subject of study" Rhanar mumbled; "how come?"**

"**Well, for starters, I for one thinks that Kitsune and Naru were but good friends, but according to what you tell me, it sounds like Kitsune has opened her heart enough for Naru to love her.**

"**Courious…" Rhanar mumbled; most curious…"**

"**But I suggest we leave this subject and let them mind their own, Rhanar" Motoko said; Rhanar sensed that Motoko had grown tired of the subject, and turned back to his unbelievable outburst.**

"**Motoko, if you were to be completely honest, would you really forgive me for my cruelty?"**

**As answer, Motoko held up her hand and offered a handshake, which Rhanar glady accepted.**

"**Of course I can, Rhanar" she smiled; "now please go and tell Shinobu that I am ready in a few minutes."**

**Respectfully bowing before Motoko, Rhanar turned on his heel and walked out the door, his soul now free of worry; dishonour like yelling like he just did was something he could not stand.**

**He continued downstairs, telling Shinobu that Motoko was on her way.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**True Love**

**Meanwhile in Naru's room, Kitsune and Naru were discussing their past and their coming future. "This is one Heck of a strange love affair" Kitsune joked: "You and me; the childhood friends."**

"**Kitsune…" Naru started, but her words failed her; her emotions were confusing her. Keitaro was a kind of nice guy at times and she even caught herself thinking 'thoughts' of him, but somehow Kitsune made her feel…'whole', happy and free to do whatever she wanted to.**

"**Naru" Kitsune said, leaning over her, looking her in the eyes.**

"**I know how you feel; you heart and mind is one Hell of a mess because you still love Keitaro and I've just barged into your mind just now. Believe me; I understand hundred percent."**

**Naru's eyes filled with tears of joy, but she simply could not understand why Kitsune could read her like this.**

"**Anyway Naru, we can discuss this love affair later; I say we get ourselves something to eat."**

"**Good idea" Naru said, glad that Kitsune let go of her wrists; she had had an almost animal-like look in her eyes just before she let go.**

**They got up and started dressing; Naru noticed that Kitsune seemed to be in a better mood; she whistled while dressing up, and chose a more proper clothing then what she had worn the night before.**

"**Umm, Naru?" Kitsune suddenly asked nervously; "what am I to do with 'these'?"**

**Kitsune pointed at her latex outfit, lying on the floor besides Naru's closet.**

"**Leave it" Naru smiled "we might never know if we are to use it again.**

**Kitsune laughed; she seemed to not have forgotten how she had went into Naru's room last night, wearing her most hot fetish costume.**

**As they approached the door, Kitsune suddenly stopped, turning around to face Naru with a serious look in her eyes.**

"**Naru…" Kitsune said in a serious voice: "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me? Or did you just want to make me feel happy?"**

**Without a doubt, Naru said yes at once; she really loved Kitsune; she had been her best friend and now her best girlfriend.**

**Her answer made Kitsune wipe her eyes; "No wonder if she's crying" **

**Naru thought.**

**All of a sudden, Kitsune leaped against Naru, embracing her as if she was a precious, golden statue.**

"**NARU! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" Kitsune cried, tears dripping down from her eyes on Naru's shirt.**

**Naru embraced Kitsune too, hugging and cuddling her tightly; she had never felt so sad and happy at the same time.**

**After a few minutes, Kitsune stopped sniffing and crying and faced Naru; her face was wet with tears, but she wiped them away.**

"**Shouldn't we get something to eat now?" she asked.**

"**OK, I'm starving, anyway" Naru replied, smiling to Kitsune.**

**Kitsune smiled back, and together they went out the corridor, not caring if people noticed that they held hands.**

**Walking past a window, they saw Rhanar down by the gardens, training material arts on a large tree; his fists cutting into the tree's bark like a blade.**

"**Somehow, I've got a feeling that Motoko is developing a crush on him" Kitsune joked.**

"**Why?" Naru asked "He nothing but trains, trains and trains; it is almost like he is warming up to a competition."**

"**Yes, just like Motoko" Kitsune grinned; leaning to Naru, she whispered in her ear "I once overheard them in his room one night; he told her that they 'Had met on the Warrior's Path'."**

**Feeling a little warm by Kitsune's closeness, Naru decided to change the subject: "I dunno what the heck that means, but I have something to admit, Kitsune…"**

**Looking rather nervous, Kitsune had unsurely asked Naru what she meant.**

"**Well, last night, I couldn't help but feel a little strange; it was the first I've seen you naked…besides the baths, of course!"**

"**Huh?" Kitsune replied, not understanding.**

"**I mean, umm, to be honest, you felt quiet…umm…attractive…"**

**Embarrased, Naru looked, only to see Kitsune, a serious look in her eyes.**

"**Kitsune, what's wrong?" Naru asked worried.**

"**Naru, you really think I'm attractive?"**

"**Of course I do! I think you're a hot girl, both inside and outside!" Naru said, glad the truth had come to the surface.**

**Beaming, Kitsune gave Naru a hug; "You're a real friend, Naru!"**

**Smiling, Naru had slowly slipped out of Kitsune's embrace, giggling.**

"**Shouldn't we save this for, maybe…tonight?" Naru asked.**

"**My room?" Kitsune suggested; "I'll bet Rhanar will have posted more guards by yours!"**

"**OK, ten o' clock?" Naru suggested.**

"**OK, but wear something hot!" Kitsune jested.**

"**You betcha!" Naru laughed, walking down the corridor with Kitsune.**

**Behind them, a dark figure stepped out of a door, Sith making a run for the gardens.**

**Arriving at the gardens where Rhanar was training, Sith stopped up, addressing Rhanar.**

"**Rhanar," Sith had said, smiling evilly; "I think you will find this 'most' interesting…"**

"**WHAT!" Was the response of a panicked Keitaro when he was told about Kitsune and Naru's friendship developments.**

"**Keitaro, be calm; I do not wish for you to awaken half the house" Rhanar said angrily.**

"**Bu-but I just can't believe it! Me and Naru were boy and girlfriends!"**

**As Keitaro kept yelling despite Rhanar's promises of silencing him permanently, Sith stood in the background, smiling.**

"**Finally some entertainment" he thought; "It was getting rather boring around this place…"**

"**NO, Rhanar, I'm not angry; I'm just surprised!" Keitaro yelled.**

"**Besides, I already have a girlfriend; the real girl from my childhood, the one I gave my promise to…!"**

"**I think I'm going to puke!" Sith thought angrily; if that mortal was so confused about Love, why couldn't he just not jump of a building?**

"**Who is this so-called 'childhood girl', Keitaro" Rhanar asked, not really caring for all Keitaro's love nonsense.**

"**Promise not to tell, OK!" Keitaro whispered; "If the girls find out…!"**

"**OK, OK; you have my Word of Honor; now tell me!" Rhanar swore angrily, Keitaro shaking him desperately.**

"**OK, see; my childhood love is in Reality…My sister Kanako Urashima!"**

**After a long silence, Rhanar breaks it; "Umm, can you be in love with some of your same bloodline in this world?"**

"**Well, technically, we are not biological, so Yes; I can" Keitaro answered, rather embarrassed.**

**In the shadows, Sith seemed to fight a desperate battle not to laugh out loud.**

"**Whatever god or goddess that made this world and these creatures must have the brain of a hen!" He thought, using all of his fists to keep his mouth shut.**

"**I see" Rhanar said, running his fingers through his hair in wondering; "well, I respect your world's laws, but this in particular sounds rather foolish, but I am not the one to judge them."**

"**Y-you won't tell, will you!" Keitaro mumbled, looking pleadingly at Rhanar.**

"**NO, you imbecile mortal, I gave you my Word of Honor!" Rhanar almost yelled.**

**They were interrupted by sound of loud footsteps over their heads; it sounded like some was walking around in Naru's room.**

"**Maybe I should sneak up and see what she is doing" Sith suggested, hoping to escape this 'Conversation of Boredom'.**

"**If you are caught, we would need to drag you down by your feet, Sith" Rhanar warned him.**

"**Those teenage women does not stand a chance if I'm angered, Rhanar, so take it easy" Sith hissed, insulted by the Dark Elf's mistrust in his abilities.**

**Sneaking up the staircase and past the corridors, Sith arrived at Naru's room. Using a spell to open it silently, he looked into the room, only to watch something truly disturbing:**

**Whistling happily, Naru was standing with her butt in the air, looking for something in a little, beige straw-box. **

**Naru seemed to be trying on clothes, not those ordinary for her, but completely new clothes.**

**They shocked Sith to the core; while Naru normally wore simple clothing, she now was wearing black leather pants, boots, elbow-long gloves, bra, silver earrings with the shape of a diamond, and black sunglasses.**

**Fate seemed to be against Sith, for the next second he had to pull himself back from the opening in the door, when Naru looked up from the box.**

"**Maybe Kitsune will like this; she said something hot, and this is the best I've got" Naru said, a mix of happiness and worry in her voice.**

"**If you ask 'me', Naru" Sith thought "then I would say you have fallen to Insanity!"**

"**Ah, there it was!" Naru said, finding a dark-brown leather belt in her closet, "I really need to get it cleaned up soon" she sighed.**

"**Do not forget to make up your 'Mind', meanwhile!" Sith hissed silently.**

**Naru grabbed a dressing gown and began walking against the door, pulling it on.**

**Outside, Sith backed against the wall, using a spell to make himself invisible.**

**As Naru went down the corridor, Sith sneaked after her, careful not to make the slightest sound.**

"**She looks like a cultist on her way to a meeting" Sith thought, shaking his head.**

**Naru stopped outside Kitsune's room, carefully looking around all sides to make sure no one had noticed her.**

"**Good choice, girls" Sith thought with a smile, "A nice and quiet place like Kitsune's room; not surprising that none of Rhanar's guards wanted to be stationed there."**

**Knocking the door quietly five times, Naru stepped back, as Kitsune's head appeared in the doorway.**

"**Good to see you, Naru" Kitsune smiled, opening the door for her; **

**she wore the same kind of fetish costume as last night, expect that this one was black instead of red.**

"**And before we 'get on with it', I've had a little talk with Draggor to cast a Silence spell over my room; no one will be able to hear us!" She laughed.**

**Outside, Sith silently mumbled curses for Draggor's stupidity; "Idiotic lizard! Next time you will properly also shut their door with your 'oh so almighty powers!'"**

"**Oh, I forgot" Kitsune said; "Draggor also gave me this awesome key; said it was 'enchanted', or something; only 'I' can use it to lock and unlock the door!"**

"**Cool" Naru gasped, "Even for a dragon, he's quiet smart-witted."**

**Slapping his head, Sith muttered curses under his breath and let his eyes roll around in their sockets; "Smart-witted! He can barely find his own tail!" Sith thought furiously; the fact that he had to return to Keitaro and Rhanar without a report was terrible; the mockery they would make…**

**Sighing loudly, he decided there was no point in listening at an enchanted door…unless he could do something about it.**

"**OK Draggor; let us see how much 'power' that spell if yours has!" Sith smiled, focusing his energies on the door.**

**He met a rather strong enchantment; Draggor put a good deal of power in his spells, but this one was a rather strong one.**

"**Clever Draggor, clever I must say" Sith smiled, focusing more and more of his energies to try and open a hole in the enchantment.**

"**Hallo Sith! Whatcha doing?"**

**Horrified, Sith turned, only to find a curious Su standing behind him.**

"**W-what are you doing here, you little pest!" Sith asked; wherever that little brat went, she always had a nasty surprise for anyone who went near her.**

"**Lemme see! Lemme see!" Su jumped up and down to try and get a better look.**

**Unfortunately, she accidentally landed on Sith's tail.**

"**AW!" Sith yelled out in pain; his poor tail felt like it had been mashed by a warhammer.**

"**Ups; sorry!" Su smiled, running down the corridor, laughing.**

**Sith fought a terrible battle with his two greatest desires: To run after Su and do something horrible to her, or to find out what the heck Naru and Kitsune was doing.**

"**Argh! That brat can wait!" Sith hissed angrily, now focusing almost all of his energy on opening a hole in Draggor's enchantment.**

**After almost two minutes of intense concentration, an enormous silhouette of Draggor's head appeared on the door.**

"**Sith, Sith, Sith" the head sighed; "Please stop this nonsense; it is getting late and I cannot keep up powering this enchantment. Please go to bed."**

**Draggor's head yawned loudly, disappearing from the door.**

"**Something tells me that Draggor soon will experience something 'most' painful!" Sith hissed furiously, letting door be door and walking down the corridors towards Draggor's room.**

**Meanwhile, inside Kitsune's room, she and Naru had seated on a couch.**

"**Umm, Kitsune…?" Naru asked nervously.**

"**Yes, Naru?" Kitsune asked, smiling.**

"**Umm, I don't want to be rude, but, umm…you don't just want to 'do me' for my body, do you?"**

**For a second Kitsune looked offended, but regained her normal uncaring face in a matter of seconds.**

"**Of course not, Naru; if I only wanted your body, I'd been drooling all over you by now; I know it sounds harsh, but that's the way I am."**

"**Well, that is one way to say 'no'" Naru smiled, glad that Kitsune did not think in 'those lines'.**

"**Heh, so we are a bit smart-mouthed tonight, eh, Naru?" Kitsune smiled, leaning over Naru, grabbing her wrists gently.**

**Deciding to 'play along', Naru replied with a smile; "You wouldn't believe 'how' smart-mouthed!"**

"**Well, we'll have get that outta you!" Kitsune giggled, slowly beginning to lower her mouth to Naru's.**

**All of a sudden, Naru got a strange feeling; it felt like something told her to let herself go; to enjoy what was to come…**

"**Oh my; what's happening!" Kitsune said, sounding half surprised, half delighted.**

"**Oh my God!" Naru gasped; she knew what that meant: She really loved Kitsune, not only emotional, but also physically; it was a sign of Attraction.**

"**Easy there, Naru; we can't have you get off right now, can we?" Kitsune teased, easily starting to kiss Naru slowly.**

"**Umm, that felt nice" Naru said, whipping a little drool from her lips; she wished she could kiss like Kitsune could.**

"**Why don't you give me a little kiss, Naru?" Kitsune asked, leaning back on the couch, her latex outfit stretching.**

"**B-but I don't know how to kiss properly" Naru said.**

"**Aw, c'mon, give it a try!" Kitsune smiled, opening her mouth enough for Naru's tongue to get in.**

"**OK, I'll try" Naru said, leaning over Kitsune, slowly beginning to kiss her softly.**

"**Wow! You kiss really sensitive, Naru" Kitsune thought, enjoying how Naru's tongue slowly intertwined with her own.**

**After a few minutes, Naru pulled back, looking expectantly at Kitsune.**

"**Did it feel good?" Naru asked nervously.**

"**It felt 'divine', Naru" Kitsune smiled; it really 'had' felt real good.**

"**Well, are you ready now?" Kitsune asked.**

"**Yes, I think so" Naru replied, readying herself for whatever Kitsune had in store for her.**

"**OK, come with me" Kitsune said, pointing at an old-looking drawer at the end of the wall.**

"**Stand back" Kitsune said, opening a shelf in the drawer; she felt around with her hand, finally finding what she was looking for: A small red button on the upside of the shelf.**

"**Welcome to my own little paradise!" Kitsune laughed, as the wall itself opened up; inside was a marine-painted room, a beautiful, soft, blue circle-round bed at the room's end.**

"**Wow, that's awesome, Kitsune! Naru cheered excitedly.**

"**Thanks, but Hell; it was dead hard to assemble, I can tell you" Kitsune sighed.**

**Inspecting the bed more closely, Naru found out that the fence of the bed was made of pure gold; even the curtains of the bed had golden threads.**

"**Well, should we get in?" Kitsune asked, throwing herself into the bed.**

"**Sure! Damn, it must have cost a fortune!" Naru laughed, throwing herself in as well; the soft silk of the bed felt really good against her bare arms.**

"**Tell me, Naru" Kitsune said, turning around to face her; "Where did you find those hot leather clothes?"**

"**Well, to be honest, I bought them Online through a magazine I found" Naru blushed.**

"**Heh, I'd never thought so" Kitsune giggled sarcastically; "What was the Site's name?"**

"**Umm, I think it was 'Fetish or something like that" **

**Naru said.**

"**Hey, that's the name of the Site where I bought these!" Kitsune exclaimed; "Those ones must be rather new; it's ages since I've used a computer."**

**Turning on her side to look Kitsune into her eyes, Naru blinked to her.**

"**Umm, Naru, what's up?" Kitsune asked confused.**

"**I think it's time we begin, you little hottie!" Naru joked, leaping over Kitsune, running her tongue over her throat and into her mouth.**

"**Wow! I didn't expect tha-…" Kitsune exclaimed, seconds before Naru's tongue blocked her voice.**

**After almost ten minutes, Naru began to approach Kitsune's chest, trying to open her latex corset.**

"**Woah, you must really feel hot, Naru!" Kitsune grinned, removing her corset, throwing it to the floor, revealing her bare chest.**

"**Gosh, can you say double full-moon?" Naru joked, impressed by Kitsune's 'size'.**

"**No-one has ever touched these masterpieces, Naru; you'll be the first!" Kitsune joked, suggesting it was a great honour.**

"**My pleasure, 'my lady'" Naru replied sarcastically, giggling.**

**As she began at the point she knew was the 'weakest', Kitsune began to sigh in delight, pleasure coursing through her veins and flesh.**

"**Ah, so-o-o-o good! Umm, I love it!" Kitsune exclaimed in enjoyment, pressing Naru's head gently closer, Naru beginning to suck on Kitsune's nipples.**

**After ten minutes, Kitsune was moaning in delight, almost away from this world in pleasure.**

"**I hope it feels good, 'Mistress'" Naru joked.**

"**Heh, it really does" Kitsune could barely mumble; she had to use all her mental strength to prevent her from 'giving in' to her temptations.**

**Naru began to notice that Kitsune's G-string seemed darker then before, realizing that Kitsune really felt pleasure by her touch.**

"**Why don't you do me for a moment?" Naru asked, removing her **

**Leather Bra.**

"**Wow, just as I'd imagined them" Kitsune giggled; "big and beautiful."**

"**Thanks alot" Naru smiled, glad that she had not disappointed Kitsune.**

"**Well, if you really want a little lick…" Kitsune smiled; "…then just gimme a moment."**

"**Hehe, I don't hope you are 'too' hot already, Kitsune" Naru smiled.**

"**It's OK, I'm alright" Kitsune said, sitting up, looking hungrily at Naru.**

**Turning around to face Naru again, she made sure Naru got a good look at her breasts.**

"**Yours are not worst, either" Kitsune smiled, pushing herself closer into Naru's embrace.**

"**Oh!" Naru gasped when Kitsune's warm body pressed against her flesh; the strange feeling she had had before returned with full strength.**

"**W-what is this feeling, Kitsune?" Naru almost yelled out; "it feels like my body is on fire from inside!"**

"**Well, I think it's because it turns you on, silly" Kitsune joked, pressing her nose against Naru's breasts, making her cry out in delight.**

"**Please; lick them; I need it" Naru whispered through her teeth; she had to close her mouth, or else the desire would consume her.**

"**If you say it, honey" Kitsune smiled, beginning to lick Naru's nipples gently; she knew Nary had never experienced sex before, so she had to go easy on her.**

"**Holy Gods!" Naru cried out; her entire body felt aflame, and the growing desire coursed through her like a serpent.**

**After almost five minutes, Naru was moaning in delight and whimpering in desire; she wanted Kitsune and she wanted her 'now'.**

**Using her hand to signalize Kitsune to stop, she sat up and looked longingly at her.**

"**Now, Kitsune" she said, beginning to take off her pants; "you are in for a 'real' show!"**

"**Oh, how lovely!" Kitsune giggled, removing all of her outfit expect the boots and gloves.**

"**I fell safer while wearing at least 'something'" she explained, blushing a bit.**

"**OK, but that will only make you hotter" Naru replied, smiling.**

**The real sex had just started; if Draggor had not enchanted the door to not let any sounds out or in, and to not let anyone in at all, the inhabitants of the house may have thought that the room had been turned into a torture chamber; cries of what might be although Naru and Kitsune's relationship was based on love, all passion within their mortal bodies was unleashed that night.**

"**T-that was 'so' good, Kitsune!" Naru laughed after her third 'time'; she herself had given Kitsune equally three.**

"**Hm hm, my pleasure" Kitsune giggled; she tried to mask the truth with her usual behaviour:**

**Inside Kitsune's soul, she knew that her love for Naru was not made of passion, but real, pure love, breaking all traditions based on man and woman; she wanted to love and live with Naru, and to protect her until her death, and even 'that' would not stop her from loving Naru: Nothing could!**

"**Are you alright, Kitsune?" Naru asked nervously; she was sitting on the floor, removing her boots; the next time, she would be completely naked.**

"**Well…" Kitsune started…"face it, girl, she thought; "you're not gonna live all life through passion; love comes first…"**

"**Naru, I thought of…our relationship 'is' based on Love, right?" Kitsune asked; now it was 'her' turn to be nervous for the response.**

"**Of course it is!" Naru smiled; to Kitsune's unimaginable delight, there was not a single trace of worry or lie in Naru's voice; she was honest.**

"**Oh, Bloody Hell!" Kitsune yelled out; this was too much for her; the girl she had secretly loved ever since the day they met in school relay loved her; the feeling tore all dignity from her mind, making her cry in happiness.**

"**This…'sniff'…this is just 'so' good, Naru; I just…I cannot…!"**

**Her words failed; she threw herself over a surprised Naru, crying on her shoulders and kissing Naru's neck; she felt like that nothing in this entire world could beat this; this was her life's best moment.**

"**Umm, it feels good Kitsune, but please sit up" Naru interfered with her thoughts; she did as she was asked, wiping tears from her eyes.**

**Kitsune, I love you; if I'm to be honest I have loved ever since we began in school; Keitaro can for my sake go and fuck his own sister by now; I don't need a perverted nerd; I need 'you'.**

**For both girls, it felt like eternities passed; they just sat and looked each other in the eyes, not moving or saying a word.**

"**A stone fell from my heart" Kitsune suddenly said; that word had been sitting in her throat ever since their school-days; it was her finally declaration to Naru: Their love would be eternal.**

"**Not to break this dramatic moment, Kitsune" Naru said, interrupting Kitsune's thoughts; "it is not for nothing we sit here naked, you know."**

"**Yeah, let us get back to business!" Kitsune smiled, her emotional mind replaced by a roaring passion; not ten seconds later, she and Naru was back in their game.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Love and Honour**

**Naru and Kitsune spent the entire night in each other's embrace; they felt they were as close to Heaven as they could be…**

**But a dark shadow in the corners of the room seemed to have plans to spoil their love…**

"**Even warriors may shred a tear at times" a voice suddenly spoke from the shadows, pulling Naru and Kitsune out of their embrace and readying themselves for battle.**

"**Keitaro, if it is you…!" Naru hissed furiously hissed.**

"**Quit it, Kei; Naru and I are lovers now; you're no worth! Kitsune yelled out.**

"**Please, please, please, do you honestly think that coward would have the nerve to be here this moment?" the voice spoke, sounding rather amused.**

"**Reveal yourself, godammit!" Naru yelled out.**

"**As you wish" the shadow spoke; seconds later, non other then Rhanar Narra-Jar himself appeared, his dark clothing and armour camouflaging him perfectly.**

"**What the heck…!" Naru managed to speak; Rhanar had heard it all; what he could not tell Keitaro now…and what had he been doing in the shadows?**

**She could answer that herself.**

**To their complete surprise, Rhanar knelt before them, placing his left hand on his dark breastplate as a sign of respect; he looked directly into the floor as he spoke:**

"**Although I am of the male gender myself, I bow in respect for your courage; not many women in your age would admit this kind of love. **

**Do 'not' expect me to go and tell someone of this: You have my Word of Honor that I will take your secret with me in the grave."**

**As he stood up again, his mental defences raised, he noticed that Naru and Kitsune had stared at him constantly.**

"**I understand if you are angered at me, my ladies; I will allow you to hit me anywhere 'once'; not two times, not three times, only 'once'.**

**Rhanar was soon to discover that he had been better of going unarmed into a dragon's cave; Kitsune whispered something in the enraged Naru's ear, making them both smile evilly.**

"**Somehow, I get the feeling that this is going to hurt a lot" Rhanar mumbled, closing his eyes, awaiting his judgement.**

**A certain 'WHUSH!' was heard, followed by a strange voice; it was Rhanar who had tried and choke the pain that he felt between his legs; Naru had hit him right at his own gender's most weak point.**

"**That helped 'a lot'!" Naru smiled traces of anger still in her voice; she looked at Kitsune, and was surprised to see her with her hands over her mouth.**

"**Aw, c'mon, Kitsun; he deserved it, he even admitted himself" Naru said irritated.**

**To her surprise, Kitsune opened her mouth, and a roar of laughter forced her to the floor and gasp for air.**

"**You…you hit him 'right on the spot', Naru!" Kitsune barely managed to speak.**

**Naru began to laugh, too; Rhanar had deserved it for spying on them, and now he laid on the floor, his potency destroyed.**

"**Oh God; damn, that was fun!" she laughed, suddenly stopping; Rhanar was rising from the floor, looking like nothing had happened.**

"**When you fight creatures like Succubi" Rhanar smiled; "then tricks like yours are 'nothing' compared to their lethal combat techniques."**

**Naru and Kitsune glared at him; did that dark-skinned bastard not have a weakness!**

"**Well, I suppose…" Kitsune slowly began, looking at Naru; "that we can forgive you; after all, you don't get 'thoughts' as you call it when you watch stuff like this!"**

**Naru looked a moment at Kitsune; was she ready to take the risk of Rhanar, telling all of the inhabitants that they were lesbian lovers?**

"**Thanks, my Lady" Rhanar said, saluting Kitsune; he was very cautious to close his eyes; he knew what would follow if he looked directly at her.**

**Naru just stood and thought; what 'if' Rhanar told? Hell, this was a free all-girl department, and if they were lovers, who would have the right to either throw them out or blame them? No one! **

**And maybe the other girls would understand them and their feelings for each other.**

"**Alright, you little dark-skin" Naru joked; "you're OK, so you're clear from my list; just go now, OK?"**

"**Your wish is my command, my ladies" Rhanar said, respectfully bowing before the girls; he understood their feelings, as they understood his.**

"**Glory to you both" Rhanar saluted, walking against the door; he found it locked.**

"**Does any of you have a key?" he asked.**

"**I have" Kitsune smiled, twirling it around her finger; she walked to the door and let Rhanar out, locking it again.**

"**Well, that was…strange" she smiled, turning to face Naru; she lay outstretched on the bed, yawning.**

"**Damn, you look 'dead' inviting; all ready to eat!" kitsune joked; she stretched out besides Naru, looking her in her eyes.**

"**Do you think we can trust Rhanar?" Naru asked nervously.**

"**Well, he 'is' kinda strange, but hey; he's got honour, so I doubt he'll break a promise."**

"**OK, then" Naru smiled, looking hungrily at Kitsune.**

"**Should we 'go down to business?" she asked.**

"**You betcha!" Kitsune exclaimed, throwing herself over Naru, tickling her.**

"**H-hey…'giggle' hih hih hih hih hih! St-stop it, Kistune; hah hah hah, it tickles!"**

**I know it, honey; just you wait!" Kitsune laughed; she tickled almost all over Naru's body, stopping at her 'womanhood'.**

"**Now; let's see you how think of 'this'!" Kitsune exclaimed, sticking her tongue inside Naru.**

"**HOLY GODS!" Naru yelled out, having completely forgotten how good it felt; she could feel pleasure running through her blood once again.**

"**It's…'so' go-o-od!" she whimpered, pressing Kitsune's head closer between her tights to make her suck harder.**

"**I need it, too; please, lick me" Kitsune pleaded.**

**Naru crawled under Kitsune, placing her head directly under Kitsune's butt; she returned the favour glady.**

**New screams of pleasure echoed across the room; Naru and Kitsune continued their game until past midnight, both deciding to get some sleep.**

**The floor in the room was a mess; sweat, festish costumes from the wardrobe in the corner, fluids and a few drops of blood swelled all over the place.**

**On the bed, Kitsune had pulled the bedspread over them, leaving them in total privacy and darkness; they kissed, snuggled and hugged each other just until sleep claimed them.**

**After a few hours, Kitsune awoke, looking at the silhouette of Naru sleeping bedsides her.**

"**My dearest treasure…" she whispered, running her fingers through Naru's hair; "my pure love; I will stay with you...forever…"**

**Kitsune did not know why so sounded so poetic, but love changed people; she was a living example herself.**

"**I heard you" a soft voice was heard from besides her; before Kitsune could react, she felt Naru moving again, placing a soft kiss on **

**Kitsune's mouth.**

**Their tongues intertwined, they hugged tightly and both feel asleep again with the exactly same thought:**

"**I'll see you soon…my love…"**


End file.
